narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Shinkairen
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : Shinkairen (神界蓮,Sacred World Lotus), it will have not tails, but it will have roots. Which can be use in a method similar to tails. 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : Yes, it comes from the Ten-Tails, in a sense it is the Shinju in an immature form. In chapter 659, Madara attempted to summon the demonic statue, prompting Kakashi to rip off the Statues head using the Kamui but got the right arm instead, in theory. It was transported into his Kamui world. It could be said that that either all user of the Kamui's world are the connected though the power of their eyes sorta like a nexus. So all a user would need to do is find a way into Kakashi/Obitos world. While using his Kamui via his yuraigan to eject an attack. The arm was ejected with, not knowing that it was, he brought it to the village. With in moments his wife Takako along with the tailed beast in the village was able to determine what it was. :Seeing that the arm absorbed all natural energy that came near it, caused the members of the Kakuzensho Council to come up with a plan to revive the World Tree without destroying the lives of the tailed beast. Kaname along with Zenkichi and another senjutsu user then began the long task of infusing natural energy into it. To prevent others from finding out about it, the flower was placed within a unique space-time ninjutsu, sealing it from the outside world. By the time the battle with the zero-tails started, the severed arm appeared as a flower roughly the size of a small house. ' 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : '''Being the host of Shinkairen allows him absorb natural energy, which could be used to fuel his jutsu or convert it into chakra. As a side effect of this, he is unable to enters sage mode anymore, as any energy absorbed into his body is drawn into it instead. Like the tailed beast, he is able to enter a unique chakra mode/form that can be accessed when tapping into its energy. In addition, while transformed, like the jubi in this manga, in this form he is able to grow plant like objects form his body which can be used to channel his attacks though. The last gained ability is a boost in this life-force. ' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : 'Not being able to enter sage mode is one of its weakness. In addition to this if a sage mode user gets near him. Several roots will involuntary shoots from his body and attempt to absorbed the energy. If they touch the roots, it will drain their entire energy, often killing them. At times if Kaname's will is weakened, the beast will take over and attempt to destroy everything rater friend of foe. ' 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : 'Kaname Soga :After the events of my current story arc, the Kishin is removed from Kaname, greatly damaging his body in the process. Due to his soul passing on to Takamaghara, they will seal it in his body to prevent it from decomposing. Due to the flowers makeup, once sealed it causes Kaname's body to enter sage mode and continuously draw in natural energy. While in his body the flower will continue to mature, which in turns changes Kaname's body appearance wise. It takes five years for the flower to fully bloom, but is immature. With the tailed beast stated it will take several hundred years for it to grow into the Shinju. After it is fully bloomed Kaname's souls is released from Takamaghara and is returned to his new body. ' --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 23:17, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|Kazeyo''']](Come forth and speak) 23:24, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications